


ain't got no sympathy, don't wipe your tears on me

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: Avatar the Last Airbender AU [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AtLA AU, Gen, Introspection, Tommy's pov, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Thomas of the Fire Nation had mastered the skill of sacrifice- it took a lot to give up yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't got no sympathy, don't wipe your tears on me

Tommy had always been faster, quicker, better. Though he was born second he could roll over first, could walk first, could bend first. But Billy, he was different. One way that Firelord Magneto had explained it to them when they were small was that Tommy was born lucky, but Billy was lucky to be born.

In a way, it made their mother ever more protective of Billy, sheltering him and giving him all her affection. Tommy was left with Magneto, being brought to council meetings and formal dinners as soon as he could understand what was being said.

As Tommy’s powers strengthened, Billy seemed to weaken. He was a sickly child, though no one would be able to tell. He and Tommy looked exactly alike, matching in looks but nothing else. The Firelord dreaded the possibility that Billy might have been a non-bender, something disgraceful in the royal family. It was around that time, when they were eight summers old that Uncle Pietro came home, pitifully letting his siege against Latveria fail, to crumble in on itself. He had come, making his way past the palace gates when the sun was peaking, clutching his daughter- his general’s body in his arm, her pale blonde hair stained red and her lips blue.

Grandfather told Tommy that Pietro was a disgrace, and that one could not let emotions cloud their ambition. That grief could not mute destiny.

Tommy focused on that when Mother left.

Billy was different after Mother left, quieter and more withdrawn. Tommy felt a vague sense of worry, something that was not advisable for a boy of his position. He pushed it away.

And then Billy spoke out. He spoke against Grandfather in front of the many generals and nobles that they had invited to join Grandfather’s war chamber- the first one Billy himself had been too. He was too naive, too soft. He did not understand that sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Tommy made a sacrifice that day, and then again later that week. He watched as his grandfather was enraged and then as he challenged Billy to an Agni Kai. He watched as Billy refused to fight, and then as his brother was scarred and exiled.

He watched through the shadows as Uncle Pietro ran after the caravan that took his brother away after he had woken from the coma the Fire Lord had put him in, had watched silently as the last of his family left him.

“It’s for the best, young prince.” Magneto had told him that evening, as he sat in front of the mirror in the Royal Chambers, watching steadily as his grandfather groomed his hair into a new style.

The first born’s style, the hair that Billy had worn for 13 years.

“You’ll see, Thomas.” Magneto has hissed, large hands resting on his shoulders, “You always were lucky.”

 


End file.
